Spring Fever!
Spring Fever! is the 40th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Bert falls in love with Lisa, Bentley's older sister, when she comes to visit the Evergreen Forest. After much procrastination, he gets a date with her. But will Lisa return his feelings? Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer must choose to attend a camp reunion with Cedric or meet infamous tycoon J.P. Gordon. Plot Bert develops a crush on the gorgeous Lisa Raccoon and seeks to do all types of things to please her. In fact, he even shuns activities he's previously enjoyed. While Lisa encompasses virtually all of his thoughts, Cyril has designs of cutting a deal with his idol, J.P. Gordon, who is staying at Knox's house. Bert tries to do all he can to impress her and visualizes himself as her hero. Meanwhile, Cyril continues in his futile attempts to get near to Gordon. Finally, Bert is heartbroken as soon as he realizes Lisa, although she tries to tell him as gently as possible, doesn't feel the way about him at that moment that he does about her considering they had just met. Nevertheless, a sliver of hope remains for him as Lisa later sends him a letter, calling him a "friend always". Characters *Bentley *Bert *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *Fluffy *J.P. Gordon *Mr. Knox *Lady Baden-Baden *Lisa *Melissa *Narrator *The Pigs *Ralph *Rip Tide *Schaeffer *Virginia Creeper Songs * Teach Me * Sooner or Later (instrumental) Quotes :Bert: (reading from a book) "Dating made easy in 500 easy lessons". That doesn't sound easy to me! :Bentley: (looking through some comic books) Wow! You've got Fog Man #1! The Undesirables! The Caped Kid, and The Mole Lady! :Bert: (who is smartening his appearence) Hey Bentley, what do you think? :Bentley: I think you look like one of the Undesirables! :Pig Three: JP and Knox are inside the athletic club Boss. :Cyril: I can't picture Knox doing pushups! :Pig Three: Oh my... they were here! :Pig One: The steam bath boss! They must be in there! :Cyril: (walking into steam room) Good work boys. You'll get a raise for this. :Pig Three: A raise! :Cyril: JP? JP Gordon? Have I got something for you! :Lady: (horrified) Oh, there's a man in here!!! :Pig Three: Oops... so much for our raise. :Bert: Ralph? :Ralph: Yeah Bert? :Bert: Ever have a girlfriend? :Ralph: Sure did pal. :Bert: What happened? :Ralph: I married her! :Cyril: Alright, I'm through pussyfooting around! We're going to tunnel into Knox's mansion! :Pig Three: Oh, Lady Baden-Baden won't like that Boss. You know how she hates muddy footprints all over the house. :Bert: Uh, Lisa, uh, did you ever see that old movie, "Love is a Very Splendid Thing"? :Lisa: Why, sure. :Bert: Well, uh... you know that scene where Rip Tide and Virginia Creeper meet on the river boat? :Lisa: And pledge their undying love? Ah, it's one of my favorites! :Bert: Good, good! Well... (clears throat) ...think of this cafe as the river boat. :Lisa: (giggles) That sounds like fun! "Oh, Rip, your eyes are like the southern nights!" (giggles) :Bert: Look, and I'm trying to be serious here, Lisa! :Lisa: (giggles) Sorry, Bert, go on. :Bert: I'm just trying to tell you that... well, uh... we were... meant for each other. :Lisa: Oh, Bert... :Bert: Yeah? :Lisa: I am flattered. But we don't know each other... well enough. I... I mean... I like you, Bert. But as a... friend... :Bert: Oh. If that's the way you fill up on it! :Lisa: Oh, Bert, don't be angry with me. :Bert: ANGRY?! Who's angry?! I'm not angry! Well... gee, uh... look at the time! You better hurry or you'll, uh, miss your train! :Lisa: Bert... :Bert: Thank you ever so much for coming! It's been a slice! (Bert is singing and playing 'Teach Me' on his guitar upstairs) :Ralph: Honestly, if I hear that love song one more time... :Melissa: Oh come on Ralph, don't you remember what your first crush felt like? :Ralph: Yeah, I had a hard time getting over it. But I wrote poetry. It's quieter. Trivia * First appearance of Lisa Raccoon, voiced by, and named after, series featured vocalist Lisa Lougheed. * First and only appearance of Cyril Sneer's idol, J.P. Gordon, voiced by Marvin Goldhar. * Broo and his voice actress Sharon Lewis are uncredited despite his barking. * The dragon in Bert's fantasy looks slightly like the title character in "The Railway Dragon" and in its sequel "The Birthday Dragon". Coincidentally, Sheldon S. Wiseman, executive producer of The Raccoons, also executive-produced The Railway Dragon, and the same animators of the series worked on the movie. * It appears that Lady Baden Baden has a dog named Fluffy (voiced by Michael Magee) as it is heard growling at Cyril but the dog has never been seen or mentioned. * During the scene where Cyril attempts to climb up to J.P. Gordon's office, he mentions that Knox "will be alligator pie". "Alligator Pie" is a children's poem written by Dennis Lee in 1974. * It is revealed that Lady Baden Baden has cacti in her garden as Cyril had fallen on it and later the pigs are seen removing parts of the cacti from Cyril's behind and Cyril is heard saying "Of all the plants in the world, Lady Baden Baden has to grow cactus". * It is also revealed as a Valentine's Day episode. Gallery Bert and Lisa 2.jpg Lisa on train.jpg Lisa in crowd.jpg Lisa on Valentine's Day.jpg Lisa at bar.jpg 32fj.jpg 79 - Cyril On The Phone To Cedric.png 78 - Cyril Sees The Present Cedric Got Him.png Lisasouthernnights.png A29F41CF-FFDD-4BF8-A2AC-CE544021CDC3.png A32E8E95-CE6E-48D3-9696-AA452175E0BB.png Lisa 3.jpg 5A5F97B6-4158-4C27-AC26-48DD4995C409.jpeg We All Fall In Love Sometimes.jpg Bert and Lisa 3.jpg E9A47551-FF32-4F3D-B792-E1BC2CB1821D.jpeg Schaeffer 8.jpg Bert 4.jpg 656AE16F-F114-4872-899E-B09BD3B92BEF.png 82EEAFB8-341B-4152-ADDD-3E23221046A3.png Bentley 6.jpg 65B96D40-268D-4CA9-99D7-3F3703E6D2D7.jpeg 590582ED-914F-441B-8EE5-A2F31E9352B5.jpeg CF8BA2AF-95AA-4500-BE42-4CD7F065C743.png 92DAF244-650F-4E09-88A6-B50C4A27149E.png Ralph 10.jpg C345665B-0CBF-4CE8-B90C-A60AE74EB2FE.png EF4F56DF-64F8-42EA-B788-9FB590811BBD.png 32F50158-7724-47F1-BD34-838BD6BB6C3C.png 203FCF36-E531-475B-84D4-FE9CEF655800.jpeg A057B73E-E3ED-460F-A4D7-2ABFB7F4DB9B.jpeg 5D7BBA79-E6C6-45DC-ACD2-5EBC0295FE64.jpeg 4C3C35D1-6BC6-47C9-84F4-9320A0A649BC.png Cedric 8.jpg AD550C4D-98DB-4615-B508-B63494EC3C11.png EE587282-C348-4994-8E01-10435059527E.jpeg A7DA1670-5E10-4003-9824-523C85F11A08.png 425CC884-0886-4291-B552-8FE2245E9F3C.jpeg 9740F95A-E142-4A90-8E47-3A3AC07ED48D.jpeg FDA4AEE1-CB15-4D8F-9D3A-8CB5B794EB02.jpeg 20B0B120-92C6-46D0-A59E-9BF82B72AF31.jpeg 7AC28AA2-0D54-495D-A09B-4BEBBAD17C74.jpeg ADF5A795-1E1A-4BA9-9639-78554FBF1A38.jpeg Bentley 4.jpg 01C6B876-0933-42ED-ADB0-03EA194F00E1.png 4A1A5D74-D491-406E-A2DB-F3917A70AA54.png 0B01ED49-E6F8-4259-B7ED-884E180505FF.png 3F8F22D8-6A4F-4669-A7D3-DE41D28E0B75.png 85617688-FD8F-4BE4-B0B0-B356A9CD9E84.png 8401A96C-EEAF-4F33-8C67-6C1915BE66F9.png B8061E7A-0C68-43ED-AC94-F2897CD8D75A.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes